


too far gone

by prompto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, i've lost control of my life to this gay clown, very slight dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being so caught up in a trap that he would weave from a single glance alone -- Kurapika had been doomed from the moment he had agreed to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too far gone

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hisoka and Kurapika. It was natural that this would be my guilty pleasure ship.
> 
> First hxh fic so I hope it's not too terrible.

The circumstances leading to such an outcome were undeniable.

Perhaps it was the concept of finally feeling something besides that constant need for vengeance. Despite it being his main purpose in life at the moment, it was almost exhausting at times.

And yet, surely, it was more so because of Hisoka's alluring motives.

Even just a single mannerism was meant to tempt a person into either fighting or wanting something from him. What was that something was never discovered until it was too late. Being so caught up in a trap that he would weave from a single glance alone -- Kurapika had been doomed from the moment he had agreed to meet him.

Those nights were almost a haze.

The feel of the cool air against his skin was still recalled even now. The stream of moonlight across the area always revealed how that one, lone individual would sit in waiting..almost as if he were drawing in his prey with his presence alone.

Those golden eyes were always so dangerous.

Then again, anyone who had ever caught a mere glimpse of those scarlet eyes would know full well that the chain-wielder was just as dangerous-- if not more so.

There was never any trust between them.

There was never any reliance besides the information they both needed to get by.

For some reason though Kurapika couldn't find the restraint he needed anymore.

_God how he desperately needed it._

Hisoka would always find some way to have them like this-- barely clothed and completely neglecting the true reasons they had been secretly meeting up. 

With his legs spread wide, Kurapika could feel those nails dragging down against his chest. For some ungodly reason Hisoka was able to reveal a new side of himself, making the blond moan wantonly like a whore. His legs spread a little more, opening up for how that cock pushed so deep inside. It made him feel too hot and desperate and so many things that he should never have felt with Hisoka of all people.

But regardless it had him all too hard and wet, and gods when Hisoka dug his nails against his skin to drag him down for a rougher feel of his cock hitting that spot-- Kurapika couldn't hold back moaning the other man's name.

"You always make such cute noises when I really get you going.." Hisoka practically smirked against the blond's ear, relishing in how Kurapika was writhing in his grasp, nearly panting for more of the rough treatment Hisoka was always sure to give to him. It was never in his nature to be gentle.

"It makes it so hard to hold back.." The magician chuckled amidst his own moans, licking along the other's neck in an obscene manner.

Kurapika shuddered at the touch of that warm tongue gliding on his skin. The feeling screamed out how wrong all of this was yet he found himself pressing back against Hisoka more as the scent and smell of sex filled the air around them.

"Why must..you always talk.." Kurapika barely managed to spit out the question as he panted, whimpering suddenly from how Hisoka's hand moved to wrap around his cock that had lines of pre-cum dribbling off the sides of it.

"Because..despite how you try to act like you hate it..I know it makes you enjoy this even more.." With a hint of a moan in his voice, Hisoka whispered harshly against Kurapika's ear before licking there as well. '..And you just crave my cock filling you up..♥ "

It was utterly  _delicious_  being able to bend someone like Kurapika to his will. With a twist of his hand, he could tell that the other was all too close to release. Hisoka was more than inclined to leave his mark behind. If anyone, surely if Gon ever saw such things then it'd serve as a warning for what was to come. Thinking of Gon made him grip so tightly onto fair skin, leaving behind bruises that were sure to be seen by morning.

Despite hating himself for allowing Hisoka to control him in so many ways, Kurapika didn't resist when that hand reached up against his cheek to turn his head enough to join their lips together in a sloppy kiss. His lips parted, feeling that tongue invading and forcing him to moan even more.

Hisoka thrived on those moans of pleasure and pain that he drew from his prey.

Kurapika was a wreck. He was at a complete loss as he could hear Hisoka muttering intimate notions that served as nothing more than to get him off faster. Biting his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood, he restrained his moans from becoming too loud as he felt himself being pushed over the edge.

The spurts of cum coating Hisoka's hand had the magician feeling all too pleased, and soon he found himself moaning obscenely along Kurapika's cheek while letting his own release take over.

Filled to the brim with Hisoka's cum, Kurapika found himself staring up at the night sky again while trying to erase the memories of what had just occurred again.

It was true that Kurapika didn't know how he'd gotten to this point, but the outcome was always the same.

 

_~ fin._


End file.
